


Moving On

by Neuski



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Emotional, I'm Sorry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 12:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuski/pseuds/Neuski
Summary: Woojin is leaving Stray Kids and I'm sad so I wrote this in 10 minutes.Edit 20/09/10: This fic aged like milk, please don't read it. I want it to be known that I've lost all respect for him.





	Moving On

"Whatever happened to nine or none?" Woojin found himself wondering the same thing Seungmin asked him. He didn't want to leave, but he knew he had to. It was the best decision for everybody.

"I'm sorry," he said. That was all he could think of. Even though they all knew he was leaving for some time, it only felt real now. This is the last time he would ever be in this dorm as a resident.

"It's not like he's dying," Minho said. But by the way he clung onto Woojin and the slightly melancholic tone in his voice, it was almost like he was.

"Yeah, I'll still be a part of your lives. You're not getting rid of me that easily," Woojin joked with a small smile. Even so, tears still slipped from his eyes. He kept reminding himself that this was something that had to happen.

"We're all gonna miss you so much," Chan said. And everybody surrounded Woojin in a gigantic group hug. There wasn't a dry eye in the room. Woojin found a way to somehow be touching every member. His head was resting on Jeongin's chest, his left arm wrapped around Minho and Felix, his right arm wrapped around Seungmin's waist while he was holding Jisung's arm. His right knee was pressed against Chan's, and his left leg was intertwined with Changbin's.

Woojin held onto his members just as he held onto all the memories he'd made with them. All the highs and lows, ups and downs, laughter and tears. He didn't regret a second of it, but now it had to come to end. He grabbed onto those memories and held them tightly. He wouldn't ever let them go. This period of his life was amazing, and he wouldn't ever forget it. He'd had amazing opportunities and met amazing people, but now it was time to move on. It was time to move onto the next chapter of his life, and whatever that would bring.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is hard for everybody, but please remember how hard it must be for Woojin and the rest of Stray Kids too. They could really use our support right now, so please send them lots of love. Even though we don't know why Woojin's leaving, I'm sure it's the best choice for him, so please respect his decision. I love Stray Kids, and will continue to love and support them in the future (ALL of them, including Woojin).


End file.
